Chapter 33 Light inside darkness
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Ra and Osiris are summoned


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 33**

**ΤΟ ΦΩΣ ΜΕΣΑ ΣΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ**

Ενώ ο Φαραώ μαχόταν εναντίον του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά για το θρόνο του, σε ένα άλλο βασίλειο κάπου ψηλά στο φεγγάρι, δύο πράσινα μάτια παρακολουθούσαν τα πάντα. Μια φιγούρα που ήταν τόσο γνωστή σε κάποιον...

-Τι συμβαίνει...; Ρώτησε τότε η Βασίλισσα Serenity την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία καθώς την έβλεπε να έχει έκδηλη την αγωνία γι αυτό που έβλεπε.

-Νιώθω έναν τρομερό κίνδυνο κάτω στη Γη. Απλά το ξέρω...

-Ποιος κινδυνεύει;

-Δες και μόνη σου...

Όταν εστίασε στο βάθος, κατάλαβε τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε εκεί πέρα.

-Ο Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου έχει φασαρίες.

-Αλλά ποιος είναι αυτός ο Φαραώ...; Το πρόσωπό του δε φαίνεται καλά.

-Τώρα θα το δούμε, είπε η βασίλισσα και έφερε κοντά την όψη του, στην οποία πάγωσαν οι πάντες.

-Αυτός είναι...Είπε τότε η βασίλισσα έκπληκτη και σοκαρισμένη ταυτόχρονα...

-Neo...Είπε και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία.

-Δεν είναι αυτός που είχε φύγει από το βασίλειό μας πριν από χρόνια...;

-Αυτός ακριβώς...Δεν ξέρω πώς...αλλά νιώθω σαν να με καλεί. Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω έτσι. Κινδυνεύει...

-Εννοείς πως θα πας στην Αίγυπτο;

-Αυτό ακριβώς εννοώ.

-Μα είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο...

-Δεν με ενδιαφέρει. Θα τον βοηθήσω. Κι αν κινδύνευα εγώ, θα έκανε κι αυτός το ίδιο για μένα...

Μετά από σκέψη, η Βασίλισσα Serenity πήρε την απόφασή της:

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Φαίνεσαι αποφασισμένη και δεν μπορώ να σε εμποδίσω γι αυτό...Μπορείς να φύγεις όποτε θέλεις και σου εύχομαι καλή τύχη...

-Ευχαριστώ...Θα μου χρειαστεί...Απάντησε η Πριγκίπισσα και έφυγε αμέσως. Όταν έφτασε στην Αίγυπτο, επιχείρησε να βρει άμεσα τον Φαραώ. Όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να έρθει σε χειρότερη στιγμή...

«Πώς θα βρω τώρα τον Φαραώ...; Δεν μπορώ να μπω στο παλάτι και ο χρόνος κυλάει. ΤΟ μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω προς στιγμήν, είναι να περιμένω μέχρι να εμφανιστεί...» Είπε στον εαυτό της και κρύφτηκε για να μην τη δει κανείς.

Η μάχη του Obelisk και του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου Αετού είχε λήξει χωρίς να νικήσει κανείς από τους δύο, όμως ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς είχε καταφέρει πριν να νικήσει και τους έξι Ιερούς Φύλακες του Φαραώ αφήνοντάς τον μόνο. Παρόλα αυτά, αναγκάστηκε ν αποσυρθεί καθώς η μάχη αυτή τον είχε εξαντλήσει. Είχε όμως στο πανούργο μυαλό του, ένα άλλο σχέδιο για να τραβήξει τον Φαραώ έξω από το παλάτι...:

-Ξεμπέρδεψα με τους Ιερούς του Φύλακες. Τώρα ο φαραώ είναι μόνος και μόλις τελειώσω μαζί του, το βασίλειό του, θα προστεθεί στην κυριαρχία μου...όσο περισσότερο χάος σκορπίσω, τόσο πιο δυνατός θα γίνει ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός. Η βασιλεία σου τελείωσε Φαραώ...

Από την άλλη ο Neo ήταν ακόμα μέσα στα τείχη του παλατιού, όμως όταν η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία έφτασε, ένιωσε την παρουσία της:

«Κάποιος με καλεί...Ποιος όμως...;» Αναρωτήθηκε.

Όσο για τον Υπέρτατο, προχώρησε στην επόμενη φάση:

«Και τώρα πάμε στη δεύτερη φάση του σχεδίου. Αυτή η μάχη μόλις άρχισε να αποκτά ενδιαφέρον καθώς οι δύο κόσμοι αρχίζουν να συγκλίνουν Και με τις δυνάμεις που έκλεψα νικώντας τους Ιερούς Φύλακες, μπορώ να σταθώ απέναντι στον Φαραώ και να τον εξολοθρεύσω...» Είπε και περνώντας αθέατος από τη φρουρά, μπήκε πάλι μέσα στο παλάτι.

«Το ξίφος μου νιώθει μια σκοτεινή παρουσία...Ξέρω μόνο έναν που θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο...» Είπε ο Neo αντιλαμβανόμενος τις ύποπτες κινήσεις του αντιπάλου του.

Παράλληλα ο κακός βασιλιάς είχε ολοκληρώσει την καταστροφή του και το έσκασε με επιτυχία κλέβοντας το άλογο του διοικητή της φρουράς. Αμέσως οι φρουροί επιχείρησαν να τον συλλάβουν αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς εξοντώθηκαν από τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο που τον ακολουθούσε:

-Εμποδίστε με ανόητοι και αντιμετωπίστε την οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Τότε ο Neo πήδησε αμέσως στο άλογό του και άρχισε να τον κυνηγά στη μέση της νύχτας.

-Για κοίτα, ο Μεγάλος Φαραώ τσίμπησε το δόλωμά μου...

-Η τρέλα θα τελειώσει εδώ!!! Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ακούστε με!!! Παρουσιάσου Ουράνιε Δράκε του Όσιρη!!!

Και αμέσως ο κόκκινος δράκος βγήκε πάνω από τον Φαραώ και τον ακολούθησε στο κυνηγητό.

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα μου τη γλυτώσεις!

-Υπέρτατε Βασιλιά! Σταμάτα να τρέχεις σαν δειλός και αντιμετώπισε ότι έκανες!!! Του φώναξε ο Neo συνεχίζοντας να τον κυνηγά και κάποια στιγμή πέρασαν από το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία η οποία τον είδε αμέσως, όπως και τον Όσιρη:

«Αυτός είναι. Σίγουρα είναι αυτός, ο κόκκινος δράκος που τον ακολουθούσε, είναι ένα από τα πλάσματά του...Πρέπει να βοηθήσω...» Είπε και τους ακολούθησε όπως μπορούσε, χωρίς να γνωρίζει ότι και στη δική της καρδιά είχε φωλιάσει ένα πλάσμα του φωτός...

Εν τω μεταξύ το κυνηγητό συνεχιζόταν και ο Υπέρτατος είχε καινούρια κόλπα να δείξει:

-Εντάξει Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε, ας δείξουμε τις νέες σου ικανότητες. Κρουστικό Κύμα Ψευδαίσθησης!

Οι μαγικές μπάλες χτύπησαν τον Όσιρη κι έκαναν τον Neo να νιώσει τον πόνο πιάνοντας το στήθος του. Τότε ο εχθρός του, ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Ο αετός μου κλέβει τις ικανότητες των αντιπάλων που νικάει. Η τελευταία επίθεση είναι προσφορά ενός από τους φύλακές σου.

-Δεν μπορεί...Όσιρη! Χτύπημα Αστραπής!!!

Η μπάλα έφυγε από το δεύτερο στόμα του Όσιρη αλλά ένα ακόμα κύμα ξεχύθηκε πίσω από τον Neo:

-Λυπάμαι Φαραώ αλλά δεν ξέφυγες ακόμη! Και μόλις το είπε αυτό, ο αετός βγήκε μπροστά του να τον χτυπήσει, αλλά ο Όσιρης χαμήλωσε και τον χτύπησε εκείνος πρώτος.

-Όχι!!! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!!!

-Ξέχασες ποιον αντιμετωπίζεις;!!!

-Εσύ μάλλον ξέχασες πως τώρα εγώ έχω το πάνω χέρι! Κατάστρεψε την πόλη Δικέφαλε!

Κι αυτός άρχισε να σπέρνει το φόβο και τον τρόμο.

-Ανοίξτε δρόμο για τον νέο Φαραώ!!! Είπε τότε αυτός ειρωνικά ενώ ο Δικέφαλος Αετός συνέχιζε το καταστροφικό του έργο.

-Σταμάτα!!! Αυτή η μάχη είναι ανάμεσα σε σένα και σε μένα!!!

-Ωραία! Τότε είναι η ώρα να αποφασίσεις! Συνεχίζεις τη μάχη μαζί μου ή σώζεις το λαό σου;

-Όσιρη! Προστάτεψε τους ανθρώπους! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo και το τέρας του μπήκε σαν ασπίδα για να τους γλυτώσει, δεχόμενο εκείνο τα πυρά.

-Τι ευγενικό να χρησιμοποιείς το τέρας σου για να σώζεις όλους αυτούς. /Όμως πόση ζημιά μπορεί να αντέξει ο Όσιρης; Τώρα θα το δούμε.

-Κανένα κακό δε θα βρει το λαό μου! Θυμήσου τα λόγια μου! Όσιρη! Επίθεση!!! Είπε ο Neo και ο Όσιρης επιτέθηκε χρησιμοποιώντας τους κεραυνούς του για να αποκρούσει την Οργή του Δικεφάλου. Οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα χωρίς να επικρατήσει καμία. Και όλα αυτά μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της Πριγκίπισσας του Δία που παρακολουθούσε από μακριά. Όσο για τα δύο τέρατα, ο Όσιρης γράπωσε το Δικέφαλο Αετό και μετέφερε τη μάχη ακόμα πιο ψηλά.

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να βάλεις την πόλη σε μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο! Όσιρη! Πήγαινε τη μάχη στους ουρανούς! Τώρα ο λαός μου είναι ασφαλής.

-Ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός σου μπορεί να εξουσιάζει τους ουρανούς, όμως ο αετός μου εξουσιάζει το σκοτάδι κι αυτό τον κάνει πολύ πιο δυνατό από το δράκο σου!

Και δεν είχε άδικο, ο αετός εξαφανίστηκε και ο φαραώ τον ρώτησε:

-Τι έγινε τώρα;!

-Το πλάσμα μου μπορεί να κινείται μέσα στις σκιές. Και μόλις εμφανιστεί ξανά, θα είναι πολύ αργά για σένα!

Έτσι εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και η βολή του χτύπησε για τα καλά τον Όσιρη κάνοντας τον Νέο να νιώσει μεγαλύτερο πόνο. Κάτι που σχολίασε ο αντίπαλός του:

-Βλέπω ότι η σχέση σου με τους Θεούς είναι τόσο δυνατή που όταν νιώθουν πόνο, νιώθεις κι εσύ. Τώρα πώς να τελειώσω αυτή τη μάχη; Να καταστρέψω τον Όσιρη ή εσένα; Φυσικά μπορείς να τα σταματήσεις όλα αυτά αν παραδοθείς σε μένα και μου δώσεις το σπαθί σου.

Ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση. ΤΙ θα μπορούσε να κάνει...;

«Αν του δώσω το ξίφος, τελειώνουν όλα...Αλλά δεν θα τον αφήσω να βλάψει το λαό...» Σκέφτηκε τότε και τράβηξε το σπαθί του.

-Σωστή απόφαση Μεγαλειότατε. Τώρα κατέβα από το άλογό σου και γονάτισε μπροστά μου!

-Αυτό ποτέ...Όσιρη! τώρα!!! Διέταξε και ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός πρόβαλε πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

-Δε νομίζω Φαραώ! Κι εγώ μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό! Είπε ο Υπέρτατος και η σκιά του Δικεφάλου πρόβαλε πάνω από τον Neo...Κι ενώ όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει, μια γαλάζια ακτίνα το απέτρεψε. Τι θα μπορούσε να είναι...;

-Από πού ήρθε αυτό...; Είπε τότε ο Neo κοιτώντας δεξιά και αριστερά αλλά δεν είδε τίποτα. Όμως της κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο βασιλιάς και ξέφυγε., κάτι που εξόργισε τον Neo:

-Τι δειλός!!! Είπε και πεισμωμένος τον ξαναπήρε στο κυνήγι. Όσο για την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία, συνέχισε να τον ακολουθεί:

-Τον έχασα πάλι. Μια στιγμή, είναι ο δράκος του αυτός εκεί πάνω, πρέπει να βιαστώ. Εμφανίσου Λαμπερέ Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια! Είπε και το πλάσμα της ακολούθησε τον Όσιρη.

Τελικά ήταν αλήθεια, Και εκείνη είχε στην καρδιά της ένα ισχυρό πλάσμα του φωτός το οποίο έριξε στη μάχη για να βοηθήσει τον Φαραώ.

Καθώς έτρεχε με το άλογό του, ο Νέο σκεφτόταν συνέχεια αυτήν τη νέα απειλή:

«Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι έχει κι αυτός Δικέφαλο Αετό. Τόσο καιρό νόμισα ότι μόνο εγώ είχα αυτό το θεϊκό θηρίο αλλά έκανα λάθος απ'ότι φαίνεται...Και μάλιστα έχει την ίδια δύναμη. Αν δεν τον νικήσω σύντομα, όλα θα χαθούν»

Με όλα αυτά ήταν κοντά στο να βρει τον αντίπαλό του ξανά, έτσι έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Εμπρός Όσιρη! Ψάξε και κατάστρεψε! Κι αμέσως ο Θεός του ανέβηκε πάλι ψηλά στους ουρανούς, ενώ ο Neo ερχόταν ξανά πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τον Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά:

-Ας τελειώνουμε αυτή τη στιγμή!

-Αρκετά σε κράτησε σε αγωνία! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε, ώρα να φανείς! Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου! Και τότε η επίθεση άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται με πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη.

-Είναι η σειρά σου Όσιρη! Επίθεση με Έκρηξη του Κεραυνού!!!

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να εκδηλώσει επίθεση. Η Οργή του Δικεφάλου ήταν γρηγορότερη και πολύ δυνατότερη με αποτέλεσμα να καταστρέψει τον Όσιρη. Κάτι που ο Neo το ένιωσε για τα καλά...

Ταυτόχρονα έφτανε και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία η οποία τώρα πήρε την κανονική μορφή της Sailor Jupiter αλλά ο Φαραώ είχε εξασθενήσει και δεν μπορούσε να τη δει.

-Όχι! Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση! Λαμπερή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων!!!

Ο δράκος επιτέθηκε αλλά δεν πέτυχε το Δικέφαλο Αετό, χτύπησε ένα άλλο τέρας.

-Δεν μπορεί! Κάλεσε κι άλλο τέρας! Είπε τότε.

-Νόμισες πως θα εξόντωνες τόσο εύκολα τον αετό μου; Ούτε γι αστείο!!!

-Δεν μπορώ να εγκαταλείψω τώρα...Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Neo. Ήταν όμως φανερά εξαντλημένος.

-Σε παρακαλώ Φαραώ, είσαι πολύ αδύναμος γι αυτό τώρα.

Και δυστυχώς δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Ο Neo είχε καταβληθεί από την καταστροφή του Όσιρη και έπεσε από το άλογό του, κάτι που είδε η Sailor Jupiter κι έτρεξε κοντά του αμέσως:

-Φαραώ...Neo, μπορείς να με ακούσεις...;

-Δεν...μπορεί...Εσύ ήσουν που μου έσωσες τη ζωή πριν από λίγο...; Δία....

-Είσαι καλά...;

-Δεν έπρεπε να έρθεις εδώ, είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο...

-Δεν υπάρχει τέτοια περίπτωση. Μπορεί να έφυγες αλλά η σκέψη σου υπάρχει ακόμα μέσα μου και ήρθα όταν ένιωσα ότι βρίσκεσαι σε κίνδυνο. Δεν θα σε αφήσω.

-Είναι απίστευτο. Νιώθω την ενέργειά μου να επιστρέφει. Είχα ξεχάσει πόσο δυνατός ήταν ο δεσμός που μας ενώνει...

Με τη ενέργειά του να αναπληρώνεται, ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος:

-Αρκετά με τα παιχνίδια! Η βασιλεία του τρόμου τελειώνει εδώ!!! Πρόσβαλλες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και θα πληρώσεις!!!! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!!!

Με την εκφώνηση της διαταγής, μαύρα σύννεφα κάλυψαν τον ουρανό ο οποίος όμως μετά φωτίστηκε μέσα στη νύχτα κάνοντας τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό να αποκαλυφθεί. Έπειτα ο Neo συνέχισε:

-ΧΤΥΠΑ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΣΟΥ ΑΥΤΟΝ ΤΟΝ ΕΧΘΡΟ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!!!

-Όχι! Πώς έχει τη δύναμη να καλέσει ένα τόσο δυνατό τέρας; Αναρωτήθηκε ο εχθρός του σοκαρισμένος, ενώ η Sailor Jupiter παρακολουθούσε με το στόμα ανοιχτό τον Θεό της Αιγύπτου να εμφανίζεται αρχικά με τη μορφή της φωτεινής το σφαίρας και μετά να παίρνει την αληθινή του μορφή και να βρυχάται...

-Τώρα είσαι ξωφλημένος!

-Μα δε βλέπεις Φαραώ; Χάρη σε σένα έχω κι εγώ τη δύναμη ενός Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Επίθεση με κεραυνό!!!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Θα σε προστατέψω Φαραώ με τον δυνατό μου Λαμπερό Δράκο! Με την Έκρηξη Νετρονίων σταμάτα την επίθεση και προστάτεψε το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!!! Διέταξε το πλάσμα της η Sailor Jupiter.

Έτσι κι έγινε, οι κεραυνοί δεν έφτασαν ποτέ στον Ρα καθώς μπλοκαρίστηκαν από την Έκρηξη Νετρονίων.

-Μα δε βλέπεις ότι εσένα δε σε αφορά αυτό;!!! Της είπε τότε ο Υπέρτατος σε έντονο ύφος.

-Τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία! Είπε εκείνη στον φαραώ ο οποίος την άρπαξε αμέσως:

-Μεγάλη Θεότητα του Ήλιου, σου ζητώ να μεταμορφωθείς!!! Τώρα λάμψε μέσα στις σκιές με την πύρινη οργή σου!!!

Αμέσως ο Ρα πέταξε ψηλά παίρνοντας τη μορφή του Φοίνικα και μετά όρμησε κατευθείαν πάνω στον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο για να περάσει από μέσα του και να τον κάψει ολοκληρωτικά κι επιπλέον να ρίξει κάτω τον Υπέρτατο Βασιλιά.

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει!!! Του είπε τότε ο Φαραώ. Μετά γύρισε στην Sailor Jupiter και της είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σου...

-Έλα τώρα, εσύ έκανες όλη τη δουλειά.

-Όμως εσύ μου έδωσες τη δύναμη...

Από την άλλη ο αντίπαλός του ήταν ακόμα κάτω μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έπαθε:

-Δεν έπρεπε να τελειώσει έτσι! Και δεν θα το αφήσω να τελειώσει έτσι! Χέρια του Χρόνου αντιστραφείτε για να αλλάξει το παρελθόν!

Τότε ο χρόνος γύρισε ανάποδα και τα γεγονότα κύλισαν προς τα πίσω. Και συγκεκριμένα στο σημείο που ο Όσιρης καταστρεφόταν.

-Τι έκανες;!!! Τον ρώτησε ο Φαραώ θυμωμένα.

-Έπαιξα λίγο με το χρόνο. Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση ξανά! Χτύπα το Φαραώ!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε, το θηρίο στόχευσε τον Φαραώ και τον έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς τον έκανε να κρέμεται στο χείλος του γκρεμού...

-Τώρα δεν μπορείς να γλιτώσεις...Αντίο Φαραώ...Του είπε αυτός και τον άφησε να πέσει στον γκρεμό.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, στο παρόν, η Sailor Jupiter ένιωσε ένα ρίγος να τη διαπερνά:

-Τι σου συμβαίνει...; Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν ξέρω...Τρέμω ολόκληρη...Κάτι συνέβη στον Neo απλά το ξέρω...

Ήταν αυτό άραγε το τέλος...;


End file.
